


下流笑話

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: Arthur Fleck/TDK Joker「我要買一個狗項圈。」穿著土黃色夾克的男人道。他戴著帽兜，遮著大半張臉，瞧不出年紀，幾縷鬈髮落在頰側，半棕不綠的顏色，像極了雨後沾著泥濘的雜草。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 4





	下流笑話

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章源自於加奈太太如此美好的圖：https://twitter.com/gana0314/status/1350963482267701249?s=20
> 
> 囚禁梗，OOC注意避雷！！！

01.

「我要買一個狗項圈。」穿著土黃色夾克的男人道。他戴著帽兜，遮著大半張臉，瞧不出年紀，幾縷鬈髮落在頰側，半棕不綠的顏色，像極了雨後沾著泥濘的雜草。「但我不知道該買什麼尺寸。」

凱薩琳站在櫃檯之後，掛著笑容，問道：「你的狗是什麼品種？」

「我不知道。」他頓了一下，「這是我第一次養寵物。」

凱薩琳打小就極愛動物，對這類一時興起便養育寵物的飼主最為厭惡，不由話中帶刺：「先生，這是你在決定養牠之前就該知道的事情。」

男人乾笑一聲，道：「我本來沒打算養，是那條狗一直跟著我。」他隨手比劃出一個圓，「也許你能幫我判斷品種？他的體型高大，個性差勁，經常咬人，還很愛亂吠。」

這描述過於籠統，見他渾一副漫不經心的德性，凱薩琳也不打算多費唇舌。她壓根就不相信這男人能夠照料好一條狗，聽他被咬，心中甚至隱隱生起幾分快意。她隨意挑出幾個項圈，放在玻璃檯面上，「如果是條大狗，」她說，「也許這幾個樣式比較適合。」

男人仔細端詳眼前的商品，最後揀了個皮質的黑項圈。那項圈周邊鑲著金屬尖刺，前方的吊牌閃著銀光，尾端則掛著個鋥亮的扣環。他緩緩地摩娑手中的皮革，問道：「有狗鍊嗎？」

「當然。你要哪一種——」

「給我最堅固的鍊子，那狗的力氣很大。」男人插話道，「我還需要一個嘴套，以免他咬我。」他拉起夾克袖子，蒼白細瘦的手腕子上，印著一個剛結痂、略帶瘀色的疤痕。「瞧，他完全不會收斂力道。」

凱薩琳看著那道疤，皺起眉頭，「先生，如果你和你的狗關係那麼差，也許你不應該繼續留著他。」

「我說過了，是他不肯走。」男人道。他聳了下肩膀，扭頭張望店內陳列的寵物用品，「除了剛剛那些東西，養一條狗還需要什麼？」

凱薩琳從沒見過如此古怪的客人。他的衣著雖然寒酸，出手卻十分闊綽，不僅買下凱薩琳推薦的所有商品，甚至連那虛有其表、只在外頭鍍銀的狗碗也毫不猶豫地一口應下。結帳的時候，他直接從夾克口袋裡掏出一疊白花花的鈔票，豪氣非常地道：「不用找錢了。」

凱薩琳正在替他包裝方才選購的項圈，「先生，我可以替你在吊牌上刻字。」那吊牌泛著銀光，光滑一片，「你只需要告訴我狗的名字就好。」

「他不會有名字。」男人說。

凱薩琳聞言一愣，尚未回話，手中剛裝好的商品便被男人拿去。他的動作太猛，帽兜落了下來，露出一張瘦削的臉。他擁有一雙綠眼睛，朝凱薩琳咧開的口中缺了半顆牙齒。他眨了眨眼，道：「誰會替野狗取名字？」

亞瑟・佛萊克口中的野狗的確沒有名字。也許他曾經和常人相同，擁有一個由父母所賜予的普通名字，過著平凡無奇的生活，但那也是恍若隔世，彷彿一場迷濛的夢。現今的他只是個瘋子，做小丑打扮，成天在高譚市製造混亂，以他人的痛苦為樂。

亞瑟必須承認，自己挺喜歡這瘋瘋癲癲的年輕人。他們曾在火光中接吻，在暗巷中做愛，也曾一起在床上共享一根菸。和年輕人這樣玩命似地找樂子的日子既漫長又短暫，有許多次，他幾乎認定自己再也見不到明日的朝陽升起。在亞瑟的設想中，他死亡之時，年輕人必定相伴在側。如果他在某次逃亡時受了傷，失血過多，那麼他將會握緊年輕人的手，死死不放，直到嚥氣的那一刻；如若他當真能夠活到壽終正寢——這事發生的可能性微乎其微——那他闔眼前看見的最後一項事物會是那雙棕綠色的眼睛。

他本以為自己和年輕人就像兩株盤根錯節、枝葉交錯的細木，誰也離不開誰，可現實卻當頭潑了他一頭冷水。

那天他潛進阿克漢精神病院，費了一番工夫才找到關押小丑的病房，正要開鎖，就看見那滿頭綠髮的年輕人正被蝙蝠俠壓在身下。小丑被掐著脖子，卻不掙扎，只咯咯直笑，斷斷續續地道：「你跟我，小丑跟蝙蝠俠，」他舔了下嘴唇，「我們完整了彼此。」

阿克漢精神病院的門厚重堅實，為了避免病人之間互相交流，做了特殊的隔音處理。亞瑟理應聽不見房中的任何聲響，可這句話他卻一字一頓聽得真真切切。在那一刻，他的腦中一片空白，隔著門上的玻璃窗，看著蝙蝠俠揪住小丑的領子，兩人貼得極近。小丑未施脂粉，素著張臉，又說了幾句胡話，激得蝙蝠俠在他頰上落下幾記拳頭，淌了一鼻子的血，幾抹青紫逐漸浮上他蒼白的皮膚。他挨了打，笑得越發大聲，笑聲迴盪在牢房之中，被提起的身子一抖一抖，腦袋不停晃蕩。

亞瑟傻站在原地，聽著他笑，直到笑聲漸歇，在那凌亂的綠髮間，一雙黝黑的眼忽然望了過來。兩人甫對上眼，亞瑟心中就是一緊。他的手在發抖。他能感到自己繃緊的神經似乎被小丑這一記眼神擰斷，本就岌岌可危的理智頓時蕩然無存。

可亞瑟沒有立刻推開那扇門。他回到藏身處，孤身待了幾天，最後在一個下著暴雨的夜晚，來到小丑的病房。房中一片漆黑，小丑一身雪白的病袍，格外顯眼。他坐在床上，朝著亞瑟笑，眉眼彎彎，活像一隻等來主人的狗。

「你終於肯來找我了。」小丑說，「你上次為什麼不直接放我出去？」

亞瑟不發一語，走近床邊。小丑不知多久不曾洗浴，身上散著股酸臭味，頭髮油膩地黏在一塊。他正瞅著亞瑟，目光探詢而意味深長。

亞瑟撫著小丑的臉頰，輕聲道：「上次蝙蝠俠在房裡。」

「所以？」小丑嗤笑一聲，「你從沒怕過他。」

亞瑟跟著笑了起來，他的指尖在小丑唇邊的疤痕上流連，「你說得沒錯，」他蹲下身，與小丑在黑暗中對視，聲音越發輕柔，「我誰也不怕。」

他側過臉，彷彿要同往常那般吻上那對扭曲的疤，下一刻卻猛地掐住小丑的後頸，左手則掩住對方的口鼻，「別出聲，」他細聲道，「不然警衛就要過來了。」

小丑自然不會任人擺佈，立即掙扎起來。他踢蹬不止，雙手拉扯亞瑟的頭髮，簡直要將那些髮絲生生拔起。他動起拳腳總是如此不管不顧、毫無章法，瘋了似地只想著要攻擊敵人最為脆弱的地方，仿若在街頭爭奪地盤的野狗。

亞瑟吃痛，悶哼幾聲，心中則不斷默數時間。在他的計畫之中，再過幾秒鐘，待手中的藥效發作，小丑便會昏過去，屆時他就能帶著人離開。亞瑟用盡了全身的氣力，手上青筋暴起，五指如爪似地緊緊扣在小丑臉上。病房門半掩，自走廊投進微弱的燈光，他喘著粗氣，藉著那點光芒，看進小丑的眼睛。

他在那雙棕綠色的眼底見到了一個面色青白、神情猙獰的男人。他認得這個人，每當他在鏡前抬頭，就會和這張臉四目相交。但就在現下，他正竭力地壓制小丑的時刻，那原本熟悉的五官變得如此陌生、如此醜陋，讓他心驚，險些鬆開手。

小丑在他放手的那一瞬間闔上雙眼。

亞瑟抱著一袋子雜物走進廁所的時候，小丑正在哼歌。這人蜷著身子，縮在洗手台旁狹窄的角落裡。磁磚地面上沾著尿漬及水垢，空氣中臭氣熏天，充滿了尿騷味，他卻依舊神色自如。他聽見了亞瑟的動靜，眼皮子也不抬，只搖了搖手腕上的鐵銬，問道：「亞瑟，你玩夠了嗎？」

亞瑟並不回答他的問題，「你該吃飯了。」

「哦，你還想繼續用手餵我？」小丑語帶譏誚，「看來你手腕上的傷口已經好得差不多了。」

「我今天不會用手。」亞瑟說。他拿出那個銀色的狗碗，往裡頭倒了些牛奶和穀片，「你的晚餐在這裡。」

小丑瞪著那狗碗，過了半晌，仰起頭來，「亞瑟，」他說得極慢，「你到底在做什麼？」

「我在照顧你。」

「把人關起來可不算是照顧。」

亞瑟微微一笑，「相信我，我會把你照顧得很好。」

他曾用了大半輩子照料潘妮，深諳如何看護一名沒有行動能力的病人。遑論小丑正值盛年，四肢健全，只是被上了手銬腳鐐，照看起來自然輕鬆許多。亞瑟蹲到小丑身旁，掏出一個三明治，拆開包裝，咬了一口，「吃吧，你應該餓挺久了。我和你一起吃。」

小丑面無表情地盯著他，「我是個人，亞瑟。」

「我知道。」

「但你讓我用狗碗。」

亞瑟沒理會他，只緩緩咀嚼口中的食物。

「我們之間可是一起經歷了那麼多事情。」小丑又說，「我以為我們是搭檔。」

「我們是搭檔。」亞瑟說。他吞下三明治，將包裝紙隨手扔到地上，「相信我，我真的這麼想。」

「那是出了什麼問題？」小丑皮笑肉不笑，「我又惹你生氣了？我已經說過很多次了，你生氣就不要悶著。」

「我沒生氣。」亞瑟說。

「你在說謊。」

「你如果不吃晚餐，我就要收走了。」

洗手台邊的角落空間有限，小丑身上白色的袍子早就沾到了暗黃的尿及灰塵。他背過身，沒再理會亞瑟，又一次哼起不成調的曲子。亞瑟見他如此，嘆了口氣，幾度伸出手，想撫上那頭深綠色的髮，最後還是作罷。

亞瑟沒有收走那碗麥片。在他離開前，他回過頭，道：「你該換身衣服了。」

小丑一句話也沒回答他。

那天稍晚，亞瑟又一次地打開廁所的門。那狗碗裡的麥片半滿，原本酥脆的穀片在牛奶裡泡了太久，黏糊糊地結了塊。小丑倚著牆，閉著眼，呼吸平穩而綿長。

亞瑟輕手輕腳地脫下了小丑身上的病人袍。他數次瞄向小丑的臉，確認這人依舊熟睡。他可是花了一大筆錢才弄來能夠鎮靜這瘋子的藥，而就目前為止，他對藥效頗為滿意。他替小丑換上平素那件灰白色的襯衫，卻省略了下褲。他蹲在小丑面前，近乎著迷地瞧著那張年輕的面龐。失去妝容的小丑相貌英挺，渾圓的鼻頭柔化了尖銳的五官。他閉目的模樣像極了個單純的大男孩，擁有普通的煩惱及平凡的夢想，雙手不曾沾染過任何鮮血及火藥。

那一袋子從寵物店買回來的東西就擱在亞瑟腳邊。他拿出那皮製的項圈，正兀自猶豫，就聽一道低啞的聲音響起：「如果那是你的癖好，亞瑟，只要你說，我就會配合你。」

他猛地一驚，循聲看去，小丑雙眼清明，彷彿從未睡著。「我不會再上第二次同樣的當。」小丑說，「我不用湊近就能聞到你下在裡頭的藥。」

亞瑟被捉了個正著，既尷尬又難堪，不由惱火起來。可他天生嘴拙，不似小丑那樣伶牙俐齒，一時之間還真不知道該如何回應，只沈默地低下頭。小丑還不打算放過他，道：「別玩這種把戲了，亞瑟。這不適合你。」

亞瑟握緊了手中的項圈。小丑連連晃了好幾下被束縛的手腳，道：「解開這些蠢東西。我會當作這件事沒發生過。之後不管你要做什麼，我都可以陪你。」

亞瑟依舊不語，小丑則越發不耐，命令似地口吻：「現在就解開我，亞瑟。」

亞瑟手腕的疤痕掉了一塊痂，下方血肉鮮紅。這幾日來，他只要感到焦慮，便不由自主地去摳挖那處傷口。他記起剛把小丑帶回來的那一天，年輕人雖然面上如常，實則怒不可遏，不僅嘲弄譏笑了他一番，甚至不肯就著他的手進食，惡狠狠地在他腕上咬了一口。他盯著那傷痕，恍恍惚惚地想起那句： _「你使我完整。」_

「不。」他說。

小丑皺著眉頭，提高音量，「你說什麼，亞瑟？」

「我說不。」亞瑟道。他抬起眼，對上小丑錯愕的目光。「你就待在這裡。」他傾過身，想把項圈繫上對方的頸脖。想當然耳地，小丑側著身體，偏過頭，不願就範。

可亞瑟・佛萊克雖生得細瘦，氣力倒大得驚人。他強硬地扳過小丑的臉，直視對方燃著怒火的眼睛。「我會照顧你。」

「你瘋了，亞瑟。」小丑嘶聲道，「我可不是狗。」

亞瑟聞言也不惱，反而笑了幾聲。他將小丑制在牆角，在那蒼白的頸脖上繫了項圈。他怕繫得不夠緊，還刻意拉了又拉，直到小丑乾嘔出聲，他才滿意地鬆手。

經過方才徒勞的掙扎，小丑的模樣愈發狼狽。他綠髮散亂，落在前額，身上的襯衫只扣了一半，大部分胸膛都露在外頭。銀白色的吊牌就恰恰掛在他的鎖骨之間，一閃一閃地，在廁所昏黃的燈下能刺人眼。他陰沈地瞪著亞瑟，乾咳了好幾聲，啞聲道：「你滿意了？」

亞瑟沒答腔，拿出那條鐵鍊。小丑這回毫無動作，木然地看著亞瑟將鐵鍊繫上扣環，又在洗手台側繞了好幾圈，以防不夠堅固。亞瑟忙活了一陣，便試探性地伸手，搭上小丑的肩膀。小丑被鐵鍊所限，不得不跪坐在地，被他一碰，立刻渾身僵硬。可亞瑟不管不顧，依然緩緩抱住了眼前人，他能夠聞見對方身上的酸臭味道。他又說了一次：「你就待在這裡。」

接著他肩上一痛，原來是小丑張口咬住他的肩膀，咬得那樣用力，似乎要生生扯下一塊肉來。


End file.
